The following disclosure relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing a program readable by a computer of one of a label printer and an operation terminal, to a label creating method, and to the label printer.
There is known a label (a sticking tag) which is used by being separated from a sheet (i.e., a mount sheet) of a tape including a plurality of tags continuous to each other. The label includes a label portion (a character describing portion) and a sticking portion (an attachment portion). An image and/or characters such as a bar code is printed on the label portion. The sticking portion is used for attaching the label portion to an adherend (e.g., a product). When a user uses the label, the sticking portion coupled to the label portion is attached to the adherend in a state in which the image and/or the characters are in a desired orientation with respect to the adherend.